


Clothed by sky

by bonehandledknife (ladywinter)



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Liferaft [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife
Summary: ficlet writted based on art byyoukaiyume





	Clothed by sky

Dag, when ruling among her plants, wears browns like the earth, long sleeves, brimmed hats, thick drapes so that the sun doesn’t catch her roughly and scar her skin red, thick browns that makes her like one of their trees, growing spindly tall. When moving in the Citadel, she is Sister and Mother and draped in the blue that the Vuvalini prize, she trails pups who stare at the babe in her arms and she tells them the babe has no father and was conceived immaculately. When standing in front of Warlords and outsiders, she is draped in white; she is widow and bone and pristine and like nothing the world is able to touch, vicious and ethereal, and when her mouth opens she cuts like Death itself.

But in front of Cheedo she is naked.

Cheedo who garbed herself like Angharad to be taken back to Joe. Cheedo who slips among all the people easily, disappearing sometimes among the Wretched and coming back pulling off a hood and clothing scraps and dirt along with news and rumors and gossip. Cheedo who disappears for weeks sometimes, slipping into trade caravans, into the courts of those they trade with, into white paint and out of it, with her hair wrapped up or let down or in whatever array she thought would blend in best.

Dag murmurs her name to her so that Cheedo would remember who she is. She likes Cheedo best naked as well, hair free, and their mouths pressed together because Cheedo couldn’t stand to listen to her name on Dag’s mouth anymore.

At least not without tasting Dag’s smile.

 

> (she says it tastes of light, of sunlight flittered gentle
> 
> dag replies that the wasteland made her mouth sharp not gentle and that it’s cheedo that reminds her mouth to try to be better
> 
> _‘better’?_ cheedo giggles as she guides them both towards a bed, _show me this 'better’ your mouth tries to be_
> 
> dag is very glad that someone else is watching her sprog for the rest of the day)


End file.
